Eyes of a Demon
by XHelenaMCR
Summary: The 3rd installment. After The New Dawn and The Red Moon. Jezebel finds out some life changing news, Casper gets his army together. Who will triumph, good or evil?


**Eyes of a Demon**

**Chapter 1**

"Come on, Jez." Nicole called from the other side of the cubicle door. "Jezebel?" She called. A lot had changed in the last few weeks. After coming out of hospital after her encounter with Casper in the warehouse Jezebel was a half vampire. She'd been getting used to her new ways, she had to drink blood once a week and sunlight made her feel weak and ill but she could go out in it. She'd been making arrangement about how she was going to get blood, Vlad had said he could sort it all out but she would like to make sure she had a plan in case he failed. Over all of that she had been planning her wedding. James had proposed to her just before they had been captured and now that everything seemed to have calmed down she had time to try be normal again. A werewolf and vampire relationship was forbidden but with her being only half vampire they were allowing it. "Jezebel?" Nicole called again, getting more impatient.

"It's negative." Jezebel replied, muttering it more to herself than Nicole.

"Well let me see it then!" Nicole was getting very impatient now. Jezebel groaned and threw open the bathroom cubicle door, thrusting the little white stick into Nicole's hands. She walked over to the sink and splashed water over her face.

"This is positive, just like the last three." Nicole commented flatly.

"I think I'm aware of that, don't you?" Jezebel grimaced. "One more, just to be sure."

"Jezebel, you're pregnant. We couldn't be any more sure." Nicole took her hand comfortingly.

"But – but – I don't see how? Me and James are different _species_, there is no way it could have happened!" Jezebel was getting stressed now.

"Have you been with anyone else?" Nicole questioned.

"No!" Jezebel shouted.

"Ok, ok, just checking, keep your knickers on."

A tall slender blonde woman wandered into the bathrooms at that moment, as she opened the door the loud thumping music of the nightclub outside floated in at full volume.

"Um, are you Nicole?" The woman asked Jezebel.

"No, I am." Nicole said quickly, frowning.

"Oh, a guy called Aiden outside, asked me to tell you to go outside because your ride is here." She said.

"Thank you." Nicole smiled. "Come on, Jez." She said as she disposed of the last pregnancy test in the bin, took Jezebel's arm and led them outside.

"Nice of you to finally join us ladies." Aiden said sarcastically. James smirked beside him. Nicole slapped his arm and walked past him, Jezebel in tow.

"What were you doing in there? Seriously." He asked, him and James keeping pace with them.

"None of your business." Nicole replied, not even looking at him. Jezebel stayed quiet and kept her head down. The sudden presence of an arm around her waist made her jump.

"Are you ok?" James asked, as he pulled her away from Nicole so she could walk next to him. She snuggled happily against his side.

"Yes, I'm fine." She lied.

His body tensed slightly, she'd already guessed the next question, he always got nervous around her when asking it. "You – uh – _hungry_?" She had guessed correctly, he was finding it hard to adjust to her new eating habits.

"No. I'm fine." She replied and felt him relax at that response. They walked around the corner and over to the trees across the road.

"Ready?" Aiden asked, a grin appearing on his face. James was also smiling.

"Yes." Nicole said, not impressed.

The boys morphed into wolves. Jezebel got on James's back and Nicole on Aiden's and they took off into the night. This was secretly Jezebel's favourite part on the night, she wrapped her arms around James's neck and nuzzled her face into his soft fur as the wind rushed past her, giving her goose bumps from pleasure. It was so thrilling riding on the back of a werewolf as he ran at full speed, so thrilling, yet so short as they were soon back home. Aiden had split off to go to their house. James stopped, letting Jezebel climb off then morphed back and put his arm around her waist and walked her the rest of the way to the house. He wasn't even panting.

He hung both their jackets up and then went to sit with her in the living room.

"James I want the wedding sooner." She blurted just as he sat down, making him pause and stare at her for a moment.

"Ok – any particular reason?" He asked, slightly suspicious.

"I can't wait, I really want this." She said, which wasn't a lie she did want it, but she also didn't want to look pregnant in her wedding dress.

"Ok," He smiled, "How much sooner were you thinking?" He asked, putting his arm around her and kissing her head gently.

"Next week." She said timidly, waiting for the big lecture about how it couldn't be done by then, how it wouldn't be perfect.

"Sure." He said, surprising her so much she had to stare at him. He smiled at her expression then kissed her tenderly, melting away all of her worries.

"You have to tell him!" Nicole practically screamed. Jezebel sat in the chair sipping her tea. Nicole was getting more and more agitated at her ignorance. "He is the father! He has a right to know!" Nicole tried again. That got a response from Jezebel, not much of one, but a response.

Jezebel, still staring at the wall ahead of her, rested the cup on her lap and said, "What if he doesn't want it? What if he leaves me when he finds out?" She sounded distant, talking to herself, not to Nicole.

"Honey, he will want you." Nicole said, understanding now why Jezebel hadn't told him, "And if he doesn't, then he isn't worth your tears."

"He's worth everything in the world. I don't deserve such a great guy." Jezebel still sounded very distant. Nicole slapped her hard over the back of the head. "_Ow_!" Jezebel took a hand away from her cup to rub her head. "What was that for?"

"That was for thinking like a fool, you two are perfect for each other, anyone could see that." Nicole told her.

"Am I alright to come in?" Vlad's voice came from the kitchen, Jezebel had heard him open the back door but Nicole, being human hadn't and jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah sure." Nicole called to Vlad, then hissed to Jezebel, "Why didn't you tell me he was here?"

"You never asked." Jezebel whispered back, smirking. That earned her another smack on the head. Nicole greeted Vlad and sat him down and went to make him a drink.

"You alright, Jez?" He asked, taking a chocolate out of the bowl on the middle of the coffee table.

"Yes, fine." She replied a little too quickly, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Ya know, just because I can't read your mind at all now, doesn't mean that I don't know there's something up." He said, "So you might as well tell me, or Nicole will."

"It's just – I'm – worrying about if James doesn't like me now that I'm a vampire." She lied, but knew it was convincing. The suspicion left Vlad's eyes and took on a more sympathetic look.

"Half Vampire," He corrected, "And James doesn't mind. It's a little strange and slightly scary for him, but he can deal with it. He loves you too much to let this get in the way."

Nicole wandered back in with a steaming hot coffee in her hand and placed in the table in front of Vlad. He smiled and thanked her.

"So how's Ophelia?" She asked, diverting the conversation.

"She's doing very well, actually." Vlad replied, even he seemed surprised, "Her other senses have heightened since she's been blinded and its as if she never had been able to see in the first place. She can do pretty much everything herself."

"I don't know what I'd do if I went blind." Nicole commented distantly.

There was silence as everyone sipped at their drink and thought.

"Ergh! It smells like something died in here. Hi Vlad." Aiden was grinning as he walked into the room, wearing only a dark blue pair of jeans.

"Thought I smelled a dog. Morning Aiden." Vlad grinned back; Aiden shook his head smiling and went into the kitchen.

Nicole glanced at Jezebel, giving a supportive smile. Vlad's head snapped round to stare at Nicole and then his gaze moved over to Jezebel, then down to her stomach. He knew, Nicole had thought about it and now he knew. Him and James were close to James would know by the end of the day.

"You're – " He was cut off by Aiden walking back from the kitchen with a bowl of cheerios.

"So how'd you get round here in the daylight anyway?" Aiden asked around his cheerios. Jezebel then noticed that Vlad's arms were a glowing pink as was his face.

"With great difficulty." He patted the coat and hat he had taken off and put on the chair arm. "These protect me mostly, but still a few rays get through."

"Is it painful?" Nicole asked.

"Of course it's painful, your body feels like it's burning alive from the inside."

Not a nice image, Jezebel thought as she turned her attention to the window. Nothing else was said about the pregnancy subject.

**Chapter 2  
**

_Knock, knock_. James got up to answer the door. He was alone tonight as Jezebel's friends insisted she spend her hen night at Nicole's house. James was surprised to see Aiden and Vlad stood on his doorstep.

Aiden held up a box of beer, "Stag night!" He said happily and walked past James into the house.

Vlad rolled his eyes and chuckled, "He's a little drunk already."

"Shut up man, I've only had five!" Aiden protested.

James laughed. He supposed this was all right, a few drinks with friends at home.

"Go Chalice! Go Chalice!" They all chanted, laughing and clapping. As the very pregnant Chalice decided she'd like to do a dance. She was careful of the baby and did well for her size.

"Who said pregnant women couldn't be sexy." Chalice said after she'd sat down. They all laughed.

Jezebel checked her phone. James hadn't called.

"God, I'm sick of you with that damn phone. You can have one night of fun without him." Nicole grabbed the phone off of her, took out the battery and went to hide it.

Jezebel was furious, how dare she take away her phone. What was she? Her mother? The sudden burst of anger caused her fangs to slide down; she instantly snapped her mouth shut and concentrated on calming down.

"Your car is here!" Ophelia shouted from the hallway.

"How do you know?" Chalice called back.

"What car?" Jezebel asked, but no one answered her.

"I heard it pull up outside." Ophelia shouted back. "Have fun."

"What car?" Jezebel asked again, and again she was ignored. Nicole came back in with all their coats; she threw Chalice hers and then threw Jezebel hers. Then she put her own on.

"Where are we going?" Jezebel was nervous now.

"The place you should be on your hen night." Nicole replied with a smirk.

"You promised we were just going to stay in!" Jezebel accused.

"Yeah well, I lied." Nicole grinned, she was learning off of Aiden, "Come on." Then she was walking out the house. Followed by Chalice, who grabbed Jezebel's arm on the way past. Chalice stopped just outside to shout to Ophelia, then shut the door and locked it.

"Why isn't Ophelia coming with us?" Jezebel asked.

"Isn't really her sort of place." Chalice replied with a shrug. Then took off towards the car. Only then did Jezebel actually notice the monster of a vehicle parked on the road. It was a sleek black stretch limo.

"You have got to be kidding me." She breathed. The driver was stood holding the door open for her and smiling. He was old but had a very kind face. He was wearing a suit and a cute drivers hat.

"Your friends await, ma'am." He said.

Jezebel was lost for words, she had not expected this in a million years. So she just walked towards the car, thanking the driver as she got in.

Nicole and Chalice were looking very smug as Jezebel slid into the seat next to them.

The two talked busily once they started driving, Jezebel sat silently, still amazed by all of it.

"So whats your name?" Chalice asked the driver.

"Elvis, ma'am." He replied.

"Really?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"That's a very cool name." Nicole commented, smirking at Chalice.

"Thank you. Now where to, ladies?" He asked, smiling at them in the rear view mirror. Nicole moved along and handed a little slip of paper through the half open window to the front of the limo.

"Ah. I take it your on a girls night out then." He chuckled.

"You bet." Nicole laughed.

"Where are we going?" Jezebel asked again.

"You'll see. Just be patient" Chalice winked at her.

"Maybe I should call her." James said, downing the rest off his beer and getting another bottle off of Aiden.

"Nah, let 'em have their fun." Vlad replied.

"Why ain't we out having fun?" Aiden suddenly blurted out, then his eyes lit up and his Aiden grin returned. "We're going out."

"No. No, I said we were staying in. That's final." James said.

The music thumped hard around them, vibrating off every surface in the room. The dance floor was so packed with people it wasn't possible to see the ground. Chalice sat out, not wanting to put the baby at risk, but Nicole dragged Jezebel up onto the dance floor where they danced for ages.

Three songs later the two of them had to retire back to their table in the quieter corner in the other room. The sound proof doors made it a nice atmosphere.

"Someone's having a good time." Jezebel grimaced as they say Chalice sat at their table surrounded by a few guys. She was talking and laughing and flirting.

"Come on, let's go say hi." Nicole winked and wandered over. Jezebel took a deep breath to calm herself then walked over with her.

"Hey girls, these are my new friends." Chalice said, splaying her hands around at the men around her. They've been dying to meet you.

"Hey." Nicole said, sitting down.

"Either of you girls want a drink?" The best looking guy at the table asked, by the looks of their muscle strength and eye colour, Jezebel guessed they were werewolves.

"I wouldn't mind one." Nicole smiled a flirty smile.

"You?" He asked Jezebel.

"No, I don't drink." Jezebel said.

He looked a little disappointed but moved away to the bar. Nicole stared talking to the guy next to her and Chalice was talking to the one by her side. Jezebel sat and thought about how she wished she could call James. She wasn't comfortable being this close to guys, especially not two days before her wedding.

The guy with the drinks returned. He had three in his hands. He placed them on the table, slid one to Nicole and one to Jezebel. Jezebel was so startled she almost dropped it.

"I thought I told you I didn't drink." She said, staring at the glass in front of her.

"It's not alcoholic, it's a blood substitute that they use at the bars." He explained, pushing it back towards her as she pushed it away.

She was even more startled now, "How did you know I was – "

"We can smell it on you." He said, then leaned closer to her to whisper, "But you smell different, what kind of vampire are you?"

"Not a very good one." She grimaced, taking a sip of the blood, it was warm and very sweet. It tasted incredible, but she didn't want to let on that she liked it, so she took another small sip and put it down. Nicole and Chalice were too busy flirting to even notice this guy had returned.

"How about me and you go dance?" He asked.

She stared at him for a moment and concluded, "I'm getting married in two days."

"Yeah, what can one dance hurt?" He was very persuasive, his eyes were taunting her, making her want to take the challenge.

"Ok, but just one dance." She sighed, defeated, she couldn't turn down a challenge.

"I'm Michael by the way." He said taking her hand and helping her to her feet. The other girls didn't even noticed when she and Michael got up.

"I'm Jezebel." She replied timidly.

"Cute name."

"Hey, good looking. Looking for a good time?" The woman whispered in James's ear, taking hold of the front of his shirt as if she was expecting him to run away. Which he wanted to do.

"Um, I – um – " James couldn't think straight, he'd drunk too much. What should he say? The woman was wearing a low cut top that showed a lot of cleavage. She pushed herself up against him.

"Well?" She prompted; smiling as if there was no doubt he was going home with her tonight.

James just stared at her blankly, nothing instantly sprang to mind to decline the offer, and neither did anything to accept. He just stared at her.

Suddenly she kissed him, full on, in the middle of the bar. James froze, startled. The woman's lips were wet and hard on his. He kissed her back, while he thought of something to say to decline her offer.

Aiden with his video camera thankfully intervened.

"Come on, lady. Groom to be here." Aiden said, still filming and dragging James away from the woman.

She grabbed him back. "Come off it. You _know_ you want me instead." She winked playfully at him.

"No…I don't." James said, then was snatched from the woman's clingy hands by Aiden once more. This time they made their escape.

They made it back to their table, where Vlad was sat alone.

"Take your time why don't you." He scowled.

"Sorry but Hugh Hefner here couldn't keep the women off of him." Aiden grinned, shutting the camera off. James laughed with him.

"What do you mean?" Vlad looked confused.

"He got some tongue action with a fit bird over at the bar." Aiden laughed again, punching James's arm, making him laugh too.

"You're laughing at that?" Vlad was shocked.

"Lighten up, parasite." Aiden rolled his eyes.

James was gazing dreamily into space, not really thinking about anything in particular.

"James, you find this funny?" Vlad's incredibly serious tone dragged his thoughts back to reality.

"Find what funny?" He asked.

"You cheated on Jezebel!" Vlad pretty much shouted, "Two days before your wedding!"

It hit James like a ton of bricks. Upset bubbled up inside him, but he refused to cry in front of his friends. He hadn't realised, not at all. The alcohol influence had fogged his better judgement and now he'd done something incredibly stupid.

He knew for a fact, that Jezebel was insecure in a relationship and her worst fear was being cheated on. Oh god, what had he done?

"Now he realises." He heard Vlad say to Aiden. "So what are you going to do now?" That one was directed at him.

"I'll have to tell her and hope she can forgive me." James said, his voice broke at the end, but he refused to cry.

"NO!" Vlad and Aiden chorused, then looked at each other confused.

"You telling her is like a death sentence!" Aiden explained, sending Vlad little, confused glances. "You keep it to yourself. Our little secret."

"I can't do that." James felt a tear run down his cheek and quickly hung his head again to hide it.

"You have to for the sake of – !" Vlad went silent all of a sudden, then said quietly, "Your relationship."

"Yeah." Aiden agreed, "She needs you, man. Keep it to yourself. We won't say a word."

"You okay in there?" She heard Michael call from the other side of the door. Mixed gender bathrooms were destined to be a bad idea. She was leaning over the toilet; terrified of throwing up again, it had been so painful. "Do you want me to go get your friends?" What good would that do? Chalice would be too busy with her new friends and Nicole would just bitch at her for not letting James know and be here with her.

"No, please don't." She said around sobs. Finally she managed to move away from the toilet bowl. She flushed again then opened the cubicle door. Michael was stood on the other side, leaning against the sinks.

"You ok?" he asked. He didn't need to ask, she looked a mess.

"Yes. I'm sorry, you don't have to stay here with me, go have fun. I'll be fine." She blushed at the fact he'd heard her throw up and would hate for him to see or hear anymore.

"Don't be stupid. I won't leave your side until I know you're ok." He said, hopping up on the counter and sitting leaning against the wall.

Knowing she couldn't change his mind, she began cleaning herself up properly and they began talking. She learnt about his past and he learnt about hers.

"So you're getting married soon. Who's the lucky guy?" He asked, after a few moments silence.

"James Latham. He's amazing." She added the last bit dreamily. Michael smiled.

"He a very lucky guy." Michael commented distantly.

"No. I'm the lucky one. I really aren't good enough for him." She stared down at her hands, scowling at them.

"Hey!" Michael said hopping down. "I've known you, what? Like an hour? And I think you're amazing. Trust me, you are plenty good enough." He moved a lock of stray hair out of her face.

"So what are you here for?" She asked timidly.

"Last night out before we join the army." He said matter-of-factly. He didn't seem too pleased. "We've been instructed to join the Red Moon Army. This is our last night."

"The Red Moon Army. I've heard of that somewhere before."

**Chapter 3**

James was pacing in the kitchen. _What should I say to her? Should I just come__straight out with it and beg for forgiveness? Or say it in a roundabout way and hope__she doesn't hate me?_ The thoughts circled his head over and over again. He had to tell her. He couldn't live with the guilt. _You're wedding's tomorrow_! Vlad's voice echoed in his mind. He'd said if it bothered him so much he could tell her after the wedding, but that was too late. She was already committed to him then. The cheating, lying, scumbag that he was. He heard her stir in the bedroom; she'd be waking up soon. It was 11:16am. She'd had a nice sleep-in. Her and the girls had come back a lot later than they had. Nicole was the only drunk one, but the other two were acting drunk even though they couldn't have been drinking.

She wandered into the kitchen smiling, wearing only her silky black dressing gown with the white fluffy trim. James stared at her as the material draped delicately off of her perfect curves. His gaze wandered over body, all thoughts in his mind were temporarily forgotten and replaced with the urgent need to have her. His gaze returned to her face where he saw a confused smile.

"Is there something wrong?" She looked down at herself self-consciously.

"No, of course not." James scowled and wrapping his arms around her waist to reassure her. He kissed her head. She giggled and moved away to make herself a cup of tea.

"So did you boys have fun last night?" She asked, a smile obvious in her voice. James flinched as if she'd hit him. All the guilt and bad thoughts came flooding back to him.

"Something wrong?" She turned around to face him, concern on her face.

"Jezebel – " He began but he was distracted by a knock at the door. It was Aiden.

"What are you doing here?" James hissed at him, making sure Jezebel didn't hear.

"Making sure you don't fuck up your wedding day." Aiden whispered back, then walked in.

Aiden was there for pretty much all of the day. James forced him to leave at eight. As soon as he was gone James rushed back into the living room to tell Jezebel everything. He stopped at the doorway. She was asleep on the couch, snuggled up again the cushion. James smiled to himself. He couldn't imagine how much hurt he would see on that beautiful face when he told her. He'd have to wait until after the wedding now. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, laying her down gently on the bed. Then he gathered his things and went to Aiden's house.

"Ow! Is all this really necessary?" Jezebel asked as the girls around her worked hard, doing her hair, make up and nails.

"Very necessary." Nicole said.

"You gotta look pretty for your big day." Chalice put in, wrapping another piece of hair around the curling iron.

"Come on, we only have 2 hours." Nicole prompted and the girls set to work double time.

An eternity later, Chalice put the last dab of make-up on and the two girls stepped back and admired their handy work.

"So…how do I look?" Jezebel asked them.

"Beautiful." Nicole said.

"Stunning." Chalice agreed. "Take a look."

Jezebel turned slowly, not really wanting to look at herself. She stared at the person in the mirror; she didn't recognize the girl staring back. The girl in the mirror had short blonde pixy curls framing her flawless face. Her blue eyes stood out against her pale skin, her cheeks had a slight blush to them and there was a white veil hanging behind it all. The dress she wore was also gorgeous. It was corset type at the top and showed off her curves perfectly, there was white lace down the back of it, which was tied in a perfect bow. The bottom of the dress fluffed out in lacy frills and only just touched the floor. Underneath the dress she was wearing sexy bridal lingerie for the wedding night and on her feet were knee length high-heeled white boots that laced up at the front. Jezebel stared at this beautiful girl, trying to find a trace of herself, a flaw of some kind, but there was none.

"Is that really me?" She said, only just daring to touch her face with perfectly manicured nails.

"Do you like it?" Chalice asked, smiling.

All Jezebel could do was nod.

"Dude, chill out." Aiden said, grabbing James's arm and sitting him down in the chair opposite. "Everything's going to be fine."

"But what if something goes wrong?" James held his head in his hands, "What if she's found out? What if she doesn't turn up?"

"She'll be there." Vlad said.

"You're sweating again." Aiden laughed, "Go take another shower."

James nodded and left to take another quick shower before changing into his suit.

James stood at the alter waiting, Vlad and Aiden stood next to him in matching suits.

"Where is she?" James whimpered.

"She isn't due to arrive for another five minutes. Chill out." Aiden rolled his eyes. James sighed and took this time to look around. He spotted Mahrokh and Neelofar on Jezebel's side. They waved like maniacs and gave him thumbs up and mouthed 'good luck' to him. He also spotted Joe Robb, whom he'd only met briefly. Joe smiled at him approvingly.

Suddenly the room was filled with music.

"She's here." Aiden nudged him and then stepped back.

James, as well as everyone else turned to face the door expectantly. The flower girl came in first, scattering petals as she went. Then came the two bridesmaids. The finally the bride, James gasped as he saw her. She looked so beautiful.

All the speeches had been made and now it was just everyone having fun. James noticed that Jezebel wasn't drinking anything, he'd had two glasses of champagne and she had had a glass of water.

"Is there something wrong?" He whispered to her.

"No, why would there be?" She smiled, "This is the happiest day of my life."

He just smiled and kissed her.

Jezebel moved away to the buffet table to get something to eat.

James was the only one who seemed to notice the door to the hotel lobby open. The girl from his stag night came wandering in self-consciously. Again she was wearing very slutty clothes, her cleavage on show again. Before he could move she spotted him and waved then began to move over.

"Shit." James breathed and then looked frantically around for Aiden or Vlad. They were nowhere to be seen and it was too late the girl had got to him.

"Oh I'm so glad I found you." She said, hugging him. "I'm here to take you away from the horrible mistake you've made. It's ok it's easily fixed, I'll get you the divorce papers and we can be together."

James was shaking his head, he opened his mouth but no sound came out. This girl was about to ruin the greatest day of his and Jezebel's life as well as their relationship.

"Why are you here? How did you know I was here?" He managed to say, it wasn't what he had wanted to say, but the only thing he could say.

"After the night at the bar I could see in your eyes that you wanted me, so I got all your details off of one of your friends and here I am." She hugged him again.

"I – " James was lost for words.

"Why the hell is she here?" Aiden hissed, appearing at their side.

"You tell me!" James hissed back.

"Girl, I think it's time for you to leave." Aiden said, addressing her.

"Why did you tell her where I was going to be?" James hissed at him.

"To let her know we weren't lying and she had no chance because you are _happy_." Aiden directed the last bit at her.

"He can't be happy without me, we were meant to be together!" She cried, causing a few heads to turn.

"Shut up, you're making a scene." Aiden clapped a hand over her mouth, which she quickly shook off. "It's better they all see this! This man is mine."

"Stop it, he obviously isn't yours, he doesn't even want you, you stupid cow!" Aiden pushed her away from James.

"Yes he does!" She practically screamed back.

"Is there a problem here?" Jezebel moved cautiously towards them, her face changed when she saw the girl, "Who's she?"

"A stupid childish little girl who won't go away." Aiden grimaced. "I think she has problems," He added, pointing to his head.

"This man is mine." She repeated, taking James's arm, which James swiftly pulled away.

"Excuse me?" Jezebel looked astonished.

"You heard me, you ugly bitch! He doesn't want you! He wants me! So why don't you just do one?" The girl said, grabbing James.

Jezebel's face flushed bright red with rage.

"Duck and cover!" Aiden shouted and moved away quickly.

"You did not just talk to me that way." Jezebel said, staring the girl down.

"I did, now if you excuse me, me and _my_ man are going." The girl looked smug now.

"You aren't going anywhere with him!" Jezebel shouted, she moved forward and snatched James from the girl's grasp, pushing him behind her away from the girl. "Now you listen here you idiotic whore. This man is mine, as says this ring on my finger. If he wanted you, he would have married you, but he didn't." Jezebel took a menacing step towards the girl, which in turn caused the girl to retreat, "I am not going to let a fat, ugly, tarty, little slag, ruin my wedding day. I have never had day that was all about me. This is the first day, now why don't you take your, tacky clothes, shit hair and over make-up-ed face and get the fuck away from me."

James stared in awe as his new wife defended him.

The girl didn't move, she just started at Jezebel with terrified defiance.

"Why are you still here?" Jezebel shouted, her blue eyes suddenly glowed purple and she bared her fangs at the girl, "I am not in the mood for games, bitch. Get out." Jezebel's voice was soft and almost psycho now. Similar to how Casper's had been once he'd lost his mind.

The girl screamed and ran from the hotel in horror.

Jezebel's eyes returned to their normal blue and her fangs slid away. Joe started clapping and before long the whole room was alive with cheering. Jezebel gave a weak smile and then excused herself and moved away. James tried to follow her but Aiden held him back.

"Let her go." Aiden said, "She'll be fine. Come on, let's go get a drink." They moved away and went to a table. Aiden returned with James's and his drinks. "Looks like you're off the hook now. There's no need to tell Jezebel about her now."

"Yes there is. Jezebel doesn't know that I kissed her," James gazed sadly at his drink.

"She doesn't need to know." Aiden smiled.

"Yes she does! This is eating me alive inside!"

"Ok, calm down. Well, tell her tomorrow morning."

James nodded.

People started to leave, thanking and congratulating James and Jezebel as they left, unfortunately Jezebel wasn't there so James had to remember everything to tell her when she returned.

Jezebel returned just as the last people were leaving; which was Nicole, Aiden, Chalice, Ophelia and Vlad. They all hugged her. James couldn't help the touch of jealousy that hit him when Vlad hugged Jezebel, the way she fit so snugly into his arms and the way he held her as if she was his. James put an arm around her, strictly to let Vlad know that Jezebel was his and no one else's.

Vlad chuckled, either reading the signal or reading his mind, either way he got the message and let go, returning to Ophelia's side.

They said their goodbyes and Jezebel and James were left alone.

Jezebel wouldn't look at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded, still looking away. "Hey, come on babe. It's a happy day." He cupped his finger under her chin and made her look at him. "Have you been crying?" He asked, noticing that her make up around her eyes had smudged slightly and that her eyes were still glistening with unshed tears.

"No." She said flatly, pulling away.

He hugged her close. "Why were you crying?"

She hugged him back, snuggling her face into his chest. "I thought you were going to leave me for her. I thought she was going to take you away." James heard a sob catch in her throat as she said it.

"You are the only girl I ever want and no one is going to change that, okay?" He pulled back slightly, lifted her chin up and kissed her. "Now lets go to our room." He jangled the hotel room key and they went up to their room. Little did he know he was in for one of the greatest nights of his life.

James lay down on the bed, wearing only his pants now. Jezebel had gone to clean up in the bathroom and told him to wait outside. He hoped she wasn't too upset. He would definitely have to tell her in the morning. Get it off his chest and hope to god she'd forgive him. The bathroom door opened and Jezebel stepped out. James gawped.

She was wearing a white corset that laced up at the front, white thongs and stockings held up with suspenders and white stiletto heels. On her head she was wearing a small white flower hair clip, which fit nicely in amongst her golden curls. She re-applied some make up, which she didn't really need.

She looked absolutely gorgeous and stunningly sexy.

"What do you think?" She asked, giving him a cute little twirl.

"I love it." Was all he could say. She walked slowly, taunting him, almost dancing her way across the room. He stood up, needing her now and crossed the room quickly to meet her. He kissed her gently, his hands caressing every part of revealed flesh and dying to reveal more. He swept her up in his arms and laid her down on the bed.

**Chapter 4**

Now back at home James and Jezebel sat on the couch, Jezebel was looking through holiday brochures and James was watching TV.

"How about Spain?" Jezebel asked.

"Nah. Too warm and full of Spanish people." James responded.

Jezebel rolled her eyes and went back to looking.

"We don't need to think about this right now." James leant over and kissed her softly on the cheek. She sighed and put down the book.

"I know, I just wanted it all planned out and perfect." She said sadly, looking at her hands.

"As long as you're there with me, it will be perfect." James smiled and kissed her one more time before they snuggled together to watch a film.

"Have you told her yet?" Vlad asked whilst standing over the over cooking Ophelia's breakfast. James sat at the kitchen table, head in his hands.

"No. I don't know how to tell her. She's so happy." He let his head slip through his hands and hit the table.

"Hey! Don't damage my table!" Vlad said in mock anger, and then smiled, trying to make James feel better but nothing could make him feel better.

Vlad plated up the food and took it up to Ophelia, leaving James alone with his thoughts, which was never a good thing.

Once Vlad returned they discussed how James was going to tell her and what he should do, and then James set off home to put the plan into action.

Jezebel was just coming out of her bedroom when James caught her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, noting his almost panicked expression. James straightened up.

"I have something to tell you and I don't know how you're going to take it, but we said no secrets and it's eating me up inside." He said, the words coming out stronger than he actually felt.

"You can tell me anything." She tried to reach up to kiss him but he stopped her.

"You may not want to do that," James said grimly. She stepped back and crossed her arms waiting for him to continue. He sighed and continued. "That woman that tried to crash the wedding. I met her on my stag night. I was very drunk and stuff happened and I ended up kissing her. I know this sounds terrible and you probably hate me for this, but I couldn't keep it to myself anymore, it was killing me."

Jezebel kept her face an emotionless mask, the only thing giving her away were her eyes, they were filled with so much pain and upset that he couldn't look at them.

"Jezebel, please say something." He begged.

She took a shaky breath in, calming her voice, "You cheated on me, two days before our wedding."

James nodded, so very ashamed of himself.

"Then I hope she was worth it." She whispered and disappeared back into the bedroom, slamming the door and locking it behind her. On the other side James could hear her sobs among other sounds.

"I'm sorry, Jez! I'm so very sorry!" He shouted in, almost in tears himself; "I'll do anything to make it up to you."

The door unlocked and flew open causing him to fall forward as he had been leaning on it. She walked straight past him, which was when he noticed the suitcase in her hand.

"No, Jezebel, please! Please don't leave me!" He grabbed her arm. She spun on him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You cheated on me! Two days before our wedding!" She cried, "You promised – you promised you'd never cheat on me, promised there was no one else! You lied! Have your cheap little whore!"

"I don't' want her, I never did want her! The only person I want is you. Please!" Tears were running down his cheeks now, he was holding on to her arm for dear life and on his knees begging her to stay.

"You sure showed it!" She tried to pull away.

"Please." He whispered. "Please Jezebel. I can't live without you."

The stayed there, both of them sobbing for what seemed like hours.

"I'm going to stay at Nicole's for a bit, I need to get away from this house, need time to think." Jezebel sniffled, once she'd calmed down.

"This is your house. I'll go." James said, standing up.

"No! This is your house too now and I can't stand to be here, you stay, I'm going." And with that she spun on her heel and was out of the door and gone.

James fell to his knees again in the hallway and let out all his upset in one mammoth sized howl that shook the very foundations of the house.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you." Jezebel said fluffing up a pillow.

"Anytime." Aiden replied, hanging her clothes up in the wardrobe. "Nicole's away with her friends for a few days anyway. Set off this morning. I'll call her late, let her know you're staying with us."

Jezebel felt another gush of tears well up and she started crying.

"Hey! It's ok." Aiden was instantly at her side hugging her.

"I knew I wasn't good enough." She sobbed, "I just knew it. He cheated on me, Aiden." She began to cry even harder.

"I know, babe. I know." He stroked her hair, "He was really drunk though and it wasn't much of a kiss, he does love you, that was just a mistake."

"Doesn't mean I don't get hurt by it."

"I know, but he's so very sorry." Aiden stopped stroking her hair and pushed her back slightly to wipe the tears off her cheeks, "Now, come on, let's go get you something to eat. I'll take you out. My treat."

"No you don't have to."

"I insist, come on." He smiled and winked at her.

After they'd been out Aiden called Nicole and let her know the whole story and Jezebel talked for hours to Nicole before they both finally had to go. Aiden looked after Jezebel best he could, but there was nothing really he could do to mend a broken heart.

It was weeks before Jezebel and James talked to each other. Jezebel's phone buzzed on her bedside table. She looked at the caller ID. James Latham. She contemplated just rejecting the call but felt brave so answered.

"What do you want?" She asked, but it didn't sound as angry as she had wanted it to sound.

"I just wanted to talk…if that's ok with you." He sounded very genuinely upset. Despite how much she was hurt by him at the moment, she still didn't like to hear him upset.

"Ok. We'll talk," She said softly.

They talked for a while, not quite as close as they used to be, obviously; but it was getting there.

James invited her round the next day and she went, things were awkward at first and she almost burst out crying the first time she saw him but managed to keep cool. They enjoyed a nice day together and decided to make it more frequent to build the relationship up again.

**Chapter 5**

James poured out the drinks in anticipation of Jezebel's arrival. He was so happy that she was so close to moving back in with him again. She'd even dared a quick kiss the other night, they were getting closer again, it was just such a relief she hadn't left him. He was going to ask her to move back in tonight. The knock at the door signalled her arrival. He checked his watch, fifteen minutes early. That meant more time together, he practically beamed as he went to the door but the smile faded the instant he opened it. There was the woman who had tried to ruin his wedding day, stood on his doorstep. Wearing even sluttier clothes than usual (if that was even possible). She dived on him instantly.

"Get off!" He was angry now. "How the hell did you get here?"

"I've come to get you." She swooned, "I heard the news that your bitch wife walked out on you and here I am." The woman kissed him, this time he pushed her away instantly.

"Get off of me!" He shouted, "I don't want you! I want my wife!" Then he realised that Jezebel could be there any minute, "Speaking of which, she'll be here soon so get the hell out of my house!" Usually he wasn't the type of person to lay a hand on a woman but this one had gone too far. He grabbed at the back of her neck, swung the door open and threw her out, slamming it after her.

Jezebel was almost skipping along the street; she had a bottle of wine in her hand. She had a feeling that this was a night to celebrate. The night air blew again the uncovered skin. She was wearing a baby blue mini-dress. It hid the slight bulge that was appearing. It also brought out her eyes a lot more. Night was the time she felt alive, it made her feel powerful.

All her happiness died as she saw the relationship wrecking girl walking down the street as if she'd just visited the house.

"No." Jezebel whispered, "Not again." She held back the tears, in case there was a perfectly logical explanation for why the girl had been there if not for James.

The girl smirked as soon as she saw Jezebel, "I warmed him up for you." She winked.

"You didn't…" Jezebel held back the tears, it was getting harder now.

"He was just perfect, I feel totally refreshed." The girl was bragging and being so smug that Jezebel just wanted to smack her, "He even said he'd wished I was his wife, so it didn't have to be secret." The she leant forward and whispered in Jezebel's ear, "It should have been me in the wedding dress, he would have been happy. Now why don't you just run along and leave him to his new found happiness with me."

"You obnoxious, insulting, little _slut_!" Jezebel struck out, her fist making contact with the girl's gut, causing her to double over and a second blow to the face sent the girl hurtling to the floor. The girl held her nose as blood ran freely from it. Jezebel felt her fangs slide down. Something was wrong, there was no control over her bloodlust. She'd only fed the other night, this shouldn't be happening, but right now, Jezebel's rational thought was pushed aside.

"What's your name?" Jezebel asked, pacing in front of the girl, like a lioness toying with its fallen prey.

"Like I'd tell you." She said arrogantly.

Jezebel moved and vampire speed to crouching at the girl's side, slamming the girl's head down against the concrete, hard. She let out an agonised scream.

"Beth." She sobbed, "My name is Beth"

"Well, Beth. We seem to have had a little disagreement." Jezebel was oddly calm, she felt as if she was only observing this happen. Her body was moving fluidly like a predator's would. "You see. James married me and has been mine for a while. One kiss does not make him yours and neither does it give you the right to barge into my wedding reception and try to take him."

"What you gonna do about it?" The girl was as stubborn as ever, despite what had just happened. Jezebel laughed at her, a cruel laugh.

"Well, I believe, I'm going to kill you." Jezebel let out another lot of cruel laughter as the girl's eyes widened in horror, she tried to let out a scream but Jezebel's hand was already over her mouth. Jezebel bit down on the girl's neck. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure as the warm liquid filled her mouth. Once she felt the girl go weak under her, Jezebel bit harder and tore her head away, at the same time tearing the flesh away. Blood squirted from the girl's neck and she managed a muffled scream. Jezebel gazed down at her, she had her eyes shut and was crying. Jezebel grabbed her face and shook it, "Look at me!" She shouted. The girl opened her eyes, still crying. "I want to see the last of the light leave your eyes." Jezebel grabbed the girl's throat and squeezed. It only took minutes for the girl to go limp. There was no heartbeat now. The bloodlust calmed down and Jezebel began to realize what she'd done. She backed away from the girl, hands covering her mouth.

"Oh shit!" She said behind her hands. She'd killed someone. Actually killed someone.

Ok calm down, a part of her voice said, it isn't that bigger deal. Now go hide the body. Jezebel didn't even hesitate she took the girl and ran up into the fields above her house. She dug a deep hole using her bare hands, it took her all night to bury the body so deep that she was so sure no one would find it. She saw the sun rising. She'd missed her evening with James but hopefully she wouldn't miss the rest of her life with James. When she'd bitten the girl, all the girl's thoughts and recent memories had flooded through Jezebel's head. She'd seen James kick the girl out without a moment's hesitation. James felt nothing for her. She had to keep this a secret, for his sake as well as hers. She flitted back to Nicole's house to get her things, clean up and then go try clean up the bit of blood on the road.

"I'm so sorry I didn't, show up last night." Jezebel apologized as soon as James answered the door. He looked really down but his expression brightened when he saw the suitcase in her hand.

"You're moving back in?" He asked, almost jumping for joy.

"Yup." She smiled, walking in and dropping her suitcase on the floor. James pretty much squealed and swept her up in a big bear hug.

He looked at her suspiciously when he put her down, "You smell of blood – and bleach – and paint."

She chuckled nervously, "Been working round at Aiden's house and had a little something to eat this morning."

He shuddered at the last bit, then smiled. "It's so great to have you back."

Casper stood at the front on a podium. The immortals in front of him were lined up in rank order. He smiled to himself. Looking along the stage, which spread out either side of him, he saw his most trusted men. Ash sat with his head in his hands, looking glum as usual. Beside him were the leaders. Wayne sat among them; it had been easy to convince him to participate in the take over. Theo and the others must have bored him.

"Welcome, my friends." Casper addressed the audience before him. "You know why you are here and you know what we must do. Theo may have lost interest in using the witches but we must proceed forward. Their power knows no limits and with it we can start a new era. Our era! Humans will no longer have a say in anything. There will be no rules! We shall be kings among others. Who's with me?"

The immortals cheered, the wolves howling in agreement. Even the leaders behind him cheered, everyone except Ash that was. It was no matter though, Ash didn't have a say in anything anymore. Once the assembly had quieted he continued, "Now you know what is expected of you. We have little time, so go, do what you were destined to do! The new _Red Moon Army_!" The crowd cheered with more intensity this time.

With that, the speech was concluded and the army set out to do as they had been assigned to do.

The leaders confirmed their jobs with Casper and then set out to do as they were told, everyone departed except Casper. He was left standing alone on the stage, he sighed with content.

"Very moving speech." The voice came from his left.

He smirked to himself before turning to address her properly. "I thought so too."

She smirked back, walking forward with feline grace. Danger rolled off of her like her white, floor length gown. "Anything for me?"

He threw a box covered in velvet into the air towards her; she caught it with ease.

"Hmm, diamond necklace. Not bad." She took it out of the box, discarding the box by throwing it over her shoulder. She held it up against her. "What do you think?" She asked.

"Lovely." Casper relied, he moved swiftly behind her and took the necklace out of her hands and fastened it for her. As soon as he'd done she let her white blonde hair fall back into place. Casper kissed her cheek softly. "Just like you."

"Charmer tonight, aren't we?" She giggled then twirled out of his hands.

"What's the update?" He asked.

Essence rolled her eyes, "Chalice is as good as ours."

"I know that much."

"And, James and Jezebel are back together. Beth has been murdered. Ophelia and Vlad are – " Essence went on but Casper cut her off.

"What do you mean Beth has been murdered? Murdered by who?" Casper was shocked.

"Jezebel." Essence smirked again, "The girl is definitely of your blood. She tortured the poor girl first and has buried her up in the fields."

Casper laughed with joy. "I knew I felt something! She's changing already! This is fantastic, soon she'll come to me willingly, she won't be able to help herself!" He laughed louder.

Essence frowned at him, "But what about me?" She asked, running a hand over his chest.

"You are my number one girl, you know that." He took her hand and kissed it, "But Jezebel is needed for now, after that I promise you may kill her yourself."

Essence smiled horribly, "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her then moved away to collect a piece of paper, which was on the stand. "I have another assignment for you."

"Another one?" She complained, "But Casper, baby, you said that was the last one."

"I know, my sweetness. You'll enjoy this one. I was going to ask Beth to do it, but I'm sure you could do a better job." He handed her the paper and smiled. She opened it and read it, a grin spreading across her face as she did so, but it disappeared as she read the ending.

"But what about – "

"It'll all work out." He kissed her head lightly and then was gone.

"Maybe we should go see Chalice." Nicole said, "She must be devastated."

"Yeah." Jezebel agreed. "You want picking up or should I meet you there?"

"I'm not getting on that two-wheeled death trap, I'll meet you there." She laughed.

They spent the day at Chalice's house; Wayne was there for a lot of the time although he did not speak once while they were there. She had lost the baby and was in emotional agony. Jezebel couldn't help but place a hand on her own stomach protectively. Now probably wasn't the best time to tell Chalice she was pregnant

There was a scratching at the door. All of them froze, wondering what it could be. Even Chalice's cat sat up in its bed.

"Go see what it is, Thorn." Chalice said to the tabby. The cat looked at her as if to say 'not a chance in hell of that happening' and then looked back at the door. Nicole sighed and got up, moving cautiously to the door.

She returned a short while late laughing and carrying a black bundle of fur.

"Luna!" Jezebel squealed, taking the cat from her friend, "Naughty girl, what are you doing here?" Luna meowed in response.

Thorn hissed, her fur standing on end. Luna turned and hissed back.

"Thorn! Be nice!" Chalice commanded but the cat payed her no attention. "I don't understand, they weren't like this last time."

"Maybe they're just having a bad day?" Nicole suggested.

"I better take her home then," Jezebel sighed and got her stuff.

"James! James, you in?" Jezebel called from the front door.

"Yeah, why?" His voice floated in from the living room.

"I've brought Luna back, I've gotta go to the shops for some cat food, look after her, give her the last tin of food."

"Ok."

"See you soon."

"Bye." James got up and wandered into the kitchen, the little black cat scurrying past him and into the living room as he went. He hated the smell of cat food, _why'd she__have to have a damn cat_? He thought with a scowl as he spooned out the putrid food into the cats personalized bowl. He set it down on the floor and went to wash his hands thoroughly.

"Hello James." The voice startled him, causing him to drop the bottle of liquid soap. The lid came off and soap went everywhere. James swung round, his fingernails morphed into claws just in case. A woman stood, leaning against the doorframe that led to the hallway. She was wearing a skin-tight cat suit, her golden hair flowed down her back and her blue eyes held his with a feline intensity.

"Who are you?" He asked, turning back to clean up the sink.

She was suddenly behind him, "Your worst nightmare." She whispered.

He swung round again, this time grabbing her throat. "What do you want with me?" He growled.

"Your allegiance to the Red Moon Army." She smiled.

"The what?" He squeezed tighter.

The front door opened and Jezebel walked in carrying a shopping bag, which she almost dropped when she caught sight of him.

"James what are you doing to Luna?" She screamed. James looked back at the woman, but she wasn't there. Instead his hand was closed around a furry throat of a cat. Brilliant yellow eyes stared him back. The cat winked at him.

Jezebel snatched Luna away, "How could you be so cruel?" She shouted, "I know you don't like cats but you don't need to go around strangling them!"

The cat purred as Jezebel stroked her neck.

"That isn't Luna." He breathed, staring at the cat.

"Of course it is!" She was clearly annoyed.

"It's someone disguised as Luna," He tried to convince her but she was having none of it.

"James, grow up." She walked out of the room in a huff and left him with his thoughts, a few seconds later he heard her call in, "And clean up that sink."

"And clean up that sink." He mocked under his breath.

"I heard that."

That night Jezebel sat cuddled up on the corner of the couch, Luna cuddled up next to her. James sat on the opposite side of the room, he was in the bad books with Jezebel and he didn't really want to get close to the cat.

Luna was staring at him intently, he glowered back, trying not to be intimidated by the small animal. Maybe he was losing his mind, maybe everything in the kitchen was just a hallucination. Then the cat appeared to smile, then winked again and got up. That was definitely not a hallucination. The cat crawled up onto Jezebel's lap; Jezebel greeted her with a smile, "Hello gorgeous." She said. Stroking the cat's head. James watched, frozen in place. Jezebel's face went blank for a minute and then she abruptly said, "You know, I feel like going for a walk." Then she was out of the room getting her shoes and coat on.

"Jezebel." James protested, following her, "It's ten at night."

"I'm part vampire."

"It's still dangerous, let me come with you."

"No I need thinking time." Then she was gone out the door.

James turned; the woman was lying casually across his living room couch. She yawned and said, "I thought she'd never leave." Then she was up and in front of him, "As I was saying, I want you to join our uprising."

"I am not joining anything. I don't even know who you are!"

"My name is Essence." She brushed her lips against his, causing him to push her away. She grabbed his shoulders and forced him to his knees. "Join us." She demanded.

"No!" He spat.

"Fine, we'll have to do this the hard way." She smirked. A man appeared out of the shadows behind her, followed quickly by another. The first one took hold of his shoulders, he was the stronger looking one. The other was a young teenagers who was small and gangly looking. The boy took James's head in his hands. James looked him straight in the eye, the boy mouthed 'sorry' just before an agonizing pain shot through James's head and he screamed. Then everything went black.

"James? James I'm home!" Jezebel smiled as she returned from her walk, she had no idea of why she'd wanted one but it was very refreshing. She went back into the living room and scowled as it was empty. She checked the house; it was all. As she re-entered the living room she saw a note stuck to the mirror. She took it off and read it.

_I'm sorry but I had to leave, you drove me insane_

_I hope never to see you again_

_Don't try looking for me_

_I'm long gone_

James

Jezebel felt the tears roll. They'd only been married a few months and he'd left her already? Jezebel crumbled to the floor, she let out an almighty scream as a ripping pain sliced through her stomach. Something was wrong. The burning pain and she felt blood flow, she looked down and saw blood spreading across her shirt, lifting it quickly to reveal a gash across her stomach. She lay there, bleeding, crying and confused.

**Chapter 6**

"Nice to see you, James." Casper said. James saluted. Casper chuckled, "No need for formalities here. Relax."

James let himself fall back in the chair, clearly enjoying the comfort after so many nights sleeping on the rough terrain all the soldiers slept on.

"Tell me about yourself." Casper passed James a beer and sat down opposite, with his own. "Where do you come from?"

"Bradford." James said confidently.

"What else can you tell me?" Casper held back his laughter as James searched his brain.

"Not a lot, sir. My mind is just blank." He frowned.

"You don't remember anything? Where you live?" It was almost unbearable to hold back the laughter now, but he managed it.

"Nothing."

"You got a special lady? Surely you'd remember that?" He asked.

"None that I remember."

Casper let his laughter out now, "Welcome to the team." Casper stood up, James following him and shook hands. Casper winced as his side tore open again.

The stitches hadn't been strong enough to hold it closed, he grimaced, another trip to the medical unit.

"What's wrong, sir?" James asked.

"Was attacked in training, a few moments ago. The wolf tore me open. I'll be fine"

"Would you like me to take you to the medical unit?" James was obviously very concerned.

"I'll be fine."

At that moment the doors burst open and people flooded in. Vlad and Aiden leading them.

"Sir, I cannot work with this – this mongrel!" Vlad complained gesturing angrily at Aiden.

"And this parasite is so stuck up its unbelievable. I beg of you, give us new partners!" Aiden said and then let out a growl as Vlad turned on him.

"Enough!" Casper bellowed, the room fell silent and the men stood to attention.

"You have been placed as a team, now you stay as a team – anyway you're just in time to meet your new member." Casper gestured for James to come forward. "Gentlemen this is James, he will be joining you. James this is Vlad and Aiden, they are part of the special division."

"Another dog?" Vlad shouted angrily, "You don't expect me to work – "

"I expect you to do as you're told! Now go." And with that they left, the three went to their camp and the rest of the people scattered off in different direction. Casper left to go down to the medical unit.

"I got the same note." Nicole said, reading the note Jezebel had handed to her.

"Maybe they left together?" Jezebel suggested.

"Or maybe someone took them." Ophelia who had been silent the whole meeting chimed in, her eyes were closed and she seemed to be concentration, "Vlad wouldn't leave me like this, something's happened to him. I felt a bad presence in the house, then I heard a scream and then everything was just still before I could even react." A single tear trailed down her cheek.

"Why is it always us?" Nicole was crying too. "Why can't this shit happen to someone else? I mean Jezebel's only just got married and so far she hasn't been able to have a happy marriage because of it and now none of us can have a happy relationship."

"It's because we're needed." Ophelia said, "It was only a matter of time before they came back to get us. They won't rest until they have full power. They won't rest until we turn the world for them."

"But why me?" Nicole was distraught, "I have nothing to do with this, I'm not a witch, I can't do anything for them."

"You're our friend, so they'll use you to get to us." Chalice patted her back comfortingly, "It's nothing personal really."

Luna wandered in and meowed loudly.

"What?" Jezebel asked, the cat sprang up and got onto the arm of the chair, she then clicked the button on the television remote. The screen flickered and then came on, the news was on.

"Panic flooded across us all today as, what is being called, the new and improved red moon army declared war against the four world leaders. The red moon army's leader Casper Zikars has gathered over two thousand immortals to join him in the take over. The camera then changed and run over a wide-open field that seemed far away from any civilization, there were many people there but that didn't even cover half of the field. "This is battleground at which the war will take place and these are Prince Casper's troops." The crowd on the camera cheered.

"We're screwed." Chalice grimaced.

The newsreader carried on, " Theodoric had this to say." The camera switched again and this time was on Theo who looked more worried than anyone had ever seen him.

"I'm calling for an urgent public appeal. We need support, we need fighters, and we need medical staff. Anything you can offer we are willing to take. Thank you."

Then the camera went back to the newsreader that carried on talking, but they had tuned out by that time. They couldn't listen to another word.

"Maybe they joined Theo to fight for us." Nicole said.

"Then we've got to stop them. They could get killed!" Jezebel shot up out of her seat.

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"I love James and I do not want to be a single mother!" Jezebel was too angry to care about what she said now. Ophelia and Chalice's head turned sharply toward her. Both girls looks shocked, "You're pregnant?" Chalice asked disbelievingly.

"Yes." Jezebel couldn't be bothered to hide it anymore, "I was planning to tell you and then you lost your baby and I didn't want you to feel bad."

"You silly girl," Chalice walked over and hugged her, "You need your sisters at a time like this, you should have told us straight away." Chalice looked at Jezebel's stomach, "You know, it is kinda obvious isn't it. How did I not notice?"

"Maybe you just thought she was fat." Nicole commented.

"And maybe I'm just unobservant." Chalice shot her a dirty look and then turned back to Jezebel. "I have a crib and everything at home that you can have, lots of baby clothes and stuff. I don't need it anymore." She didn't seem that upset about it now.

"Lia we're going to be aunties!"

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Aiden asked as he glanced through the window then moved back out of sight. The two girls were sat on the couch watching television. "This feels wrong."

"We're just following orders." James whispered back and then they moved around.

"Where are they?" Vlad asked.

"There are two on the couch. No sign of the other two." Aiden answered. "I'll wait here, James check upstairs."

James leapt up, positioning one foot against the drainpipe and one against the window ledge and leant in slowly to look through. "There's one up here getting changed," He smirked down to them.

"Mind on the mission, James." Vlad grimaced and then leapt up to the other window, doing exactly the same as James had done. "Nothing in here, I'll check around the other side." He disappeared for a few moments and then returned. "She isn't upstairs. She must be in the kitchen downstairs."

"Ok, so we know their locations. Which three are we grabbing?" Aiden asked, checking on the two again.

"The blonde one named Jezebel is the only one we're leaving behind." James answered, dropping down silently to where Aiden was, Vlad joined them swiftly. He took a picture out of his back pocket, "This is her." The picture showed a girl with pale skin and short blonde hair.

"You know, call me crazy, but I think I've seen her somewhere before." James said, examining the picture thoroughly.

"Yeah, in your dreams." Aiden laughed, as did Vlad.

"Very funny, lets just get the job done." James grimaced and moved away. "How are we going to do this?"

"There's a bedroom window open on the other side of the house, but it's facing the street." Vlad said, "So if we went in that way, it would have to be swiftly, stealthily and one at a time."

"Whose house is this?" Aiden asked, "I feel like I know it from somewhere."

"It's Nicole's house, she's the other blonde." James said.

"Oh – maybe I don't know it then." Aiden shook his head, "Let's move."

Once they were in the house, they moved slowly. Sounds of life were all around them, it was hard to pick out where everyone was, they had started moving around. James peered round the door. He watched the crimson haired girl go into the other bedroom.

"The red haired one is in that bedroom, I'm going to go get her, I'll wait outside for you two." James said and then darted away. There was a muffled scream and then nothing.

Vlad and Aiden moved out of the bedroom they were in and cautiously over to the stairs. They stopped and listened. The shorthaired blonde was still up here in the third bedroom. They went down the stairs. Aiden grabbed Nicole who was in the kitchen. His hand instantly over her mouth to stop her screaming and his other arm went around her waist to carry her away. Vlad was last, he went into the living room. This girl was blind, this would be easy. As soon as he stepped into the room though the girls head turned towards him as if she'd seen him, but that was impossible.

"Hello?" She whispered.

A strange sensation came over him as he looked at her, he knew her. Something in the back of his mind was screaming at him but he couldn't decipher what it was saying. Even though he knew what had to be done he couldn't hurt her, he moved in front of her and picked her up in his arms.

"Vlad?" She whispered, "Is that you?"

Vlad stopped, startled. Had she just said his name? How could she possibly know that? He stared down at the blind girl in his arms. "How do you know me?"

"Vlad, it is you!" There was so much emotion now. "I love you. Please don't leave me again." She snuggled into him.

He stood frozen, staring down at her. He'd never met this girl before. Yet she was causing so much emotion in him. The way she was acting was so believable.

Then he remembered that she was a witch, this was probably a mind game that she was playing with him. Despite that thought his mind was still trying to tell him something important. If only he could – there was movement at the top of the stairs. The blonde one was coming down. He had to move. With that he whisked the girl away out of the back door.

"Chalice?" Jezebel called as she moved down the stairs and through the living room into the kitchen, "Nicole?" She looked around, they were nowhere to be seen, "Lia?" Again there was no response. She dialled Chalice's number on the house phone. The ringing came from upstairs. Jezebel followed the sound up to the middle bedroom and slowly opened the door. The phone was left discarded on the bed.

Next to the phone was a note.

"Oh joy, another one." She grimaced and picked it up:

Prince Casper would like to speak with you

Was all it said. Rage bubbled up inside her again. Her fangs slid down and she felt her eyes change. She glanced in the mirror and saw the beast she had become.

"Your such an asshole." Chalice muttered as Casper had her placed at the side of his throne, bound by chains. Ophelia was set down at the other side.

"I heard that." He muttered back, still looking forward. The huge hall that surrounded them had been built just for him, it looked very grand and very royal. It was all made out of marble. Casper's throne was placed at the back of the room on a grand looking stage type platform.

"You get piles from sitting on cold stone, ya know." Chalice smirked.

"You get a chill from being so cold." Casper said taking her chin and making her look at him. She pulled away and stared down at the floor, scowling.

"No sign of her, sir!" One of his men called from the door, where he had been standing guard.

The two girls had been stuck in a prison cell for what seemed like days, drifting in and out of consciousness. Worrying about their sister Jezebel, hoping to god she didn't get caught too. They had found out recently that the chains used to bind them cut down the amount of power they could use; it absorbed it and used that power to make the chain stronger so they could use even less power.

Nicole had been set in another prison cell and had not yet been released.

Casper sighed and arose from his throne. "How are the opposition's army?"

"Small." Was all the guard said.

"Send me in my five best men." Casper requested, the guard saluted and scurried off to fulfil his task. He was back very shortly followed by the five. James, Vlad and Aiden were three of the five.

"What the hell?" Chalice shouted when she saw them. "What the hell are you guys doing?" The three barely even glanced at her. Vlad's eyes fixed on Ophelia though. He was sure he knew her.

"You asked to see us, sir?" James asked.

"James, you asshole! He's the enemy! What about Jezebel?" Chalice screamed.

"Jezebel?" This time James's attention was diverted this time, but Casper quickly drew it back, slamming his fist down on Chalice's head with so much force it knocked her unconscious.

"Ignore her. Now men, you are my secret weapon as you know. The army is ready, and we shall now let the battle commence. You will remain here with me." Casper smiled proudly.

"No, we need to be down there!" The tall one known as Michael protested.

"For now, you stay here."

Casper then sent his guard with the order to attack and the war officially began.

Jezebel heard a roar from the assembled soldiers outside, despite her need for stealth she ran to the window. They were racing across the field towards Theo's army. The wolves morphing and pelting across the field at full speed. The vampires now free to run in the darkness the night gave, were keeping good pace with the wolves. The shapeshifters were taking multiple forms. Then Theo's army set off running, the same happening there. They met in the middle with a horrible roar and a crash and total chaos ensued.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She heard a cool voice behind her. Jezebel swung round to see Essence leaning casually against the hall wall. They were in one of the many smaller halls of Casper's castle. She had thought it deserted, she was wrong.

"Who are you?" Jezebel whispered, scared anyone else might hear.

"You might remember me better like this." Essence smirked and then there was a flash and there stood a small black cat with bright yellow eyes.

"Luna?" Jezebel's eyes widened.

The cat morphed back into the woman who was still smirking.

"So – where's _my_ Luna?" Jezebel looked at her confused.

"I took care of that."

"You _killed_ my _cat_?" Jezebel was sickened and felt rage building inside her, her hands felt hot and heavy at her sides.

"I also brainwashed your hubby into joining Prince Caper's army." She grinned.

Jezebel's rage bubbled over the edge, she looked down at her hands, which were on fire – literally on fire. She remember all the times at school when they'd provoked her into letting the fire out. She hadn't understood it until now. She looked back at Essence who was staring at Jezebel's hands. Jezebel put all her energy and threw her hand in Essence's direction, pushing out towards her. It worked, the fire flew from Jezebel's fingertips, but Essence was agile, saw it coming and dived out of the way. She got to her feet, all smugness had left her expression and her gaze was predatory now.

_Oh crap, what have I got myself into now?_ Jezebel grimaced inwardly. A fight with a shapeshifter and through all that she had to protect the baby.

Essence's fingernails grew out into sharp intimidating claws and her teeth grew long and sharp. She ran at Jezebel, claws extended ready to strike. Jezebel tried to dodge but was too slow, the claws grazed across her arm and sliced through the thin material and the skin.

Jezebel let out squeal. She felt her eyes burn slightly as they changed colour and her fangs slid out and into place.

"Oh so you aren't human." Essence laughed, "Good thing too, otherwise this would have been boring."

Jezebel snarled at her and lunged forward, Essence dodged and took Jezebel's feet from under her. Everything felt like instinct now, Jezebel didn't hit the ground, she somehow managed to right herself so she landed on her feet.

Essence grabbed her hair and dragged her backwards. Jezebel smacked her wrist hard with her fist, causing her to yell out in pain. Once Essence had let go of her hair Jezebel smacked Essence straight in the face. Essence held her nose as she staggered away, Essence's eyes then looked a the bump protruding between Jezebel's hips and Jezebel knew instantly what she was going to do.

Essence's arm flew out, the fist looking to make contact with the pregnant stomach but hit nothing. Jezebel's total killer instinct had kicked in the moment she thought her baby was going to be harmed. She'd flitted out of the way of Essence (at a speed she'd never moved before) and threw her to the ground. Jezebel straddled the girl and took Essence's head between her hands, dragging her to her feet by her hair. Jezebel felt rage just looking into the girl's cool eyes. She really didn't care about any of this, how much she'd hurt her, how much damage she'd caused. Jezebel's hands felt warm again, but a different kind of warm this time. She thought about James out there right now, fighting for the wrong side, probably going to get himself killed. She couldn't bare it. She screamed and let the power out. Essence screamed, there was a load bang and everything fell silent. Jezebel looked at her hands, they were now holding nothing and were covered in blood. Essence's body dropped to the floor, headless. Jezebel had made her head explode with all the power she'd forced into her hands.

"Woah. That was cool." The familiar voice drifted through.

"Drew?" Jezebel stared at him, half hidden by shadows standing in the doorway opposite. "Drew?" She repeated not ready to believe it was him. He was dead, had been dead for ages. "You're dead." She stated, plain and simple, yet here she was staring at him.

"Yeah, I know." He grinned, "Come on, I've found the others." He waved her forwards.

She stayed where she was. "How do I know its actually you?" She was suspicious now, no one is dead for this long and then suddenly re-appears.

"Look at me, it's obviously me." He rolled his eyes and then lowered his voice, "Now hurry up before we get caught."

"Not until you prove its you." She folded her arms across her chest, expectantly. Ready to explode his head if it was an impostor.

"We don't really have time for this, Jez." He was getting impatient.

So was she, "I aren't moving form this spot until I know you're who you say you are." She was tired, hungry and just wanted to get her husband and friends and get out of here. Not play a game with an impostor.

Drew sighed and began talking rapidly, "Aiden is my best friend and we have been since we were cubs, last time I saw you, you was at Elizabeth's house and then you disappeared to go get your cat. We've never really got on, whether it's because of rivalry for Aiden's friendship or just because I'm a knob I don't know. I had a crush on you and kissed you at your fourteenth birthday party, you slapped me and told me it was never going to happen. A week later we were friends again and you told me you secretly liked me too, but we couldn't be together. Then I crashed your sleepover by letting my pet tarantula in through your window." He breathed finally, "Can we go now?"

Jezebel stood, in total shock. It was Drew, no one else could have known those intimate details. She ran to the door where he was, this time she got a proper look at him. His eyes were no longer the amber colour of a werewolf, but were a deep red that shone like the moon, his face was covered in small scars, as were his arms. He was dressed in a T-shirt and jeans with some converse, not really hero armour but it would do.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Story for another time. Run!" It was only a whisper, he grabbed her hand and darted across the narrow hallway. He swept her up in his arms once at the other side and then ran again, keeping in the shadows, moving silently.

Casper's drink suddenly turned into ice. He sighed and looked to his right. Ophelia's lips were moving rapidly, she was casting spells left right and centre. He rolled his eyes.

"Vladimir." He summoned. "Take this one. Punish her." He grabbed the back of Ophelia's neck and threw her forward; she landed on her face, not being able to use her hands to catch her. Vlad expected the frail girl to cry but she didn't, she just dragged herself back up onto her knees and sat silently. Vlad looked at her, not wanted to touch in case she shattered, she looked so fragile.

"Now!" Casper commanded.

Vlad glanced up at Casper's sharp tone but simply nodded and picked the girl up. He didn't want to drag her away. He didn't want to hurt her at all. He would just say he did.

"I want to see the damage afterwards." Casper called just before he stepped through the doorway. It was as if he'd read Vlad's mind, which was impossible, all his guards were up.

He took the girl into the other hall; he then set her on her feet. They were well out of earshot of the others, all the doors were closed and he could see the thoughts of anyone who was thinking of coming in. He didn't have to hurt her too badly.

"Vlad." The girl whispered. "Please." A tear left her eye, "Please remember me."

He stared at her again, she knew him and some part of him knew her.

"Who are you?" He whispered back, still scared someone would walk in, despite his precautions.

"I'm your fiancée!" She sobbed, "You proposed to me, the night you disappeared. Please Vlad, please remember me!"

He continued to stare at her, not willing to believe this but somewhere he knew she was telling the truth. Ophelia moved her head closer to him, her breath fanning across his face, her scent filling the air. He knew this girl; the scent was so familiar and inviting. She kissed him, her lips soft as rose petals against his. His mind invaded hers and suddenly everything came flooding back to him. He pulled away quickly.

"Oh god, Ophelia, are you ok?" He remembered, he remembered it all and loathed himself for being taken into Casper's game. "I'm so sorry," He held her. He then unchained her and they set off running, it was only short lived as he ran straight into someone as he ran around the corner. Nicole sat opposite him and Ophelia looking stunned. Nicole's eyes widened and she scrabbled for the stake next to her, she lunged straight for Vlad.

"Woah, woah, Nicole, what are you doing?" He shouted, diving out of her way and taking Ophelia with him.

"You're normal?" She looked confused and was breathing heavily.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Vlad looked ashamed of himself, remembering his time being Casper's little slave.

"Vlad?" Jezebel's voice was quiet. They all turned to see her standing behind them with Drew at her side.

"Drew?" Vlad looked astonished.

"Drew!" Nicole flung herself on him and he hugged her.

"Nice to see you too." He chuckled rubbing her back comfortingly.

She pushed away and slapped him hard, "You bastard! I thought you were dead!"

"I was dead." He thought for a moment, "I am dead."

"How are y – " Nicole began but Drew interrupted.

"Later, I'll tell you all everything later, but for now we gotta move. Casper's bitch will soon pull herself back together and I don't want to be alone out here when that happens, we need to get to Casper quickly and get Aiden." Drew explained.

"And James." Vlad added.

"Yeah, whatever. We'll get people on our side. Then we gotta get him to stop the fighting. It's a bloodbath out there." Drew fell silent.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Well, what then?" Vlad asked.

"We kill him, duh." Drew rolled his eyes, "Now move, follow me."

They got Aiden in the dining hall and managed to make him see sense.

"Where's James?" Jezebel was worried now.

"There's no time, we'll do that later, now we gotta get Casper." Drew moved swiftly away, expecting them to follow.

They all stayed where they were stood. Drew soon realised he was walking alone.

"What are you waiting for?" He was getting impatient.

"Well, do you actually know what you're doing?" Aiden asked.

"Not a clue, all I know is it'll work."

"How do you know that?"

"Dead persons instinct." The he set off walking again, they had no choice now but to follow.

They reached the entrance to the main hall where Casper was. There was a vampire stood guard outside the doors.

"Damn, how are we supposed to get through without him raising the alarm?" Vlad looked hopeless.

Drew just smirked and stepped out into the open in plain view of the vampire. They hissed warnings and tried to grab him back but he was already moving away. Astonishingly the guard just stood there, as if he couldn't see him at all. Drew walked right up to his face. Then to their horror, the vampire's face contorted as Drew reached his hand through the vampire's chest, there was a horrible snapping sound and Drew's hand emerged holding the vampire's heart. The guard dropped to the ground. Drew let the heart drop too and it made a splat sound as it hit the ground.

He then walked right through the door without opening it.

"What – the – fuck?" Aiden was the first to speak, "Did you all fucking see that?"

They just nodded.

"Come on." Vlad said, taking charge and leading them all toward the doors. The scene that greeted them inside was unexpected. There were only two guards in the room, one of them being James. Chalice was sat by the side of Casper's throne. Drew was leaning casually on the other side of his throne. Casper seemed non the wiser to his presence.

Drew motioned for them to hide but it was too late, Casper's eyes locked on them and he smirked. James and the other guard started to advance but Casper stopped them.

"I can handle this myself."

Drew panicked and ran in front of Casper, intending to rip his heart out, but Casper grabbed his throat, eyes locking on him.

"I see you devil boy." Casper's eyes were ablaze with rage.

Drew grinned and then spat in Casper's face.

Casper drove his fist right through Drew's chest. Drew's form set alight with a blinding blue flame and he simply disappeared. Casper's hand was singed and still smoking, he shook it off and continued making his way over.

"Well that lasted long." Aiden sighed.

Casper stopped and smiled; he was only a short distance away from them now. The doors behind them opened and Essence breezed into the room. She cast a cold look at Jezebel but otherwise left her alone. She walked right into Casper's arms and received an affectionate kiss.

**Chapter 7**

Things quickly turned to mayhem. Aiden and Vlad went for Casper and Jezebel and Nicole went for Essence. Ophelia disabled the two guards by paralysing them. She then freed Chalice who ran over to her. She guided them to hide behind the fountain at the other side of the room. James, whom was still paralysed, seemed to be coming to his senses. Nicole got knocked out by Essence, leaving Jezebel to fight her alone again. James whom was watching the battle between Essence and Jezebel unfold was remembering. He shouted for Ophelia to let him loose, which she did instantly and he went to go help Jezebel.

Casper made quick work of Vlad and Aiden, who were left lying on the ground, slowly bleeding to death. James pushed Jezebel out of the fight so she couldn't get hurt.

All Jezebel could do was stand by and watch, similarly Casper was stood watching but he was enjoying it.

It was horrible to watch. No one stepped into help either, obviously Vlad and Aiden couldn't, but Ophelia and Chalice didn't do anything.

Suddenly the fight turned and James was on the ground, Essence stood over him, claws poised to make the ending strike, a large grin spread across her face. Time seemed to slow down, Jezebel had to make a decision now or she was going to lose her husband. But what could she do? She couldn't get over to them in time; there was nothing that could distract her…unless. Jezebel ran to Casper and dived on him, her lips meeting his. She crushed herself against him. It worked, Essence's attention turned directly to them and she screamed and marched toward them. Giving James just enough time to time to regain his strength and get up. He pounced on Essence and ripped her apart.

Casper's arms slid around Jezebel's waist and he relaxed into the kiss. Jezebel couldn't break away from him; it was like a force pulling them together. James totally oblivious went over to help Aiden and Vlad who were still lying motionless a few feet away.

One of Casper's hands ran up her spine, the other moving down onto her behind. She tried to push him away but she couldn't move. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to anymore, it felt so right.

James managed to bring Vlad and Aiden round. They were weak but were coherent. Chalice and Ophelia got Nicole and joined them.

"Casper – and Jezebel!" Aiden gasped when he finally saw the scene before him, he looked at James, "Aren't you going to do anything?"

James turned to see the scene properly and realised what was happening. A low growl rose in his throat. "I'll kill him." He murmured and morphed into wolf form. Vlad and Aiden grabbed him, they were weak and James didn't want to hurt them, but Casper was right there, with his hands all over his wife. He couldn't stand by and let that happen. He was about to pull away from his friends when Vlad said, "Wait, look."

James morphed back.

Casper and Jezebel were immersed in a bright yellow flame-like entity, still visible through it. Jezebel and Casper's screams rang out through the hall but the two hadn't moved. They were still lip-locked, though from what they could see of Casper's face, it was screwed up in pain.

"He's hurting her!" James bellowed and went to run at them again. This time Ophelia stepped in and paralysed him again it was as if his feet were glued to the floor.

"He's in pain too. They're doing this to each other." Chalice said.

"Can you feel it?" Ophelia asked.

"Feel what?" James snapped.

"Just stay still and be quiet." She instructed. James despite his intentions stopped and waited. The room was alive with what felt like electricity. Buzzing around them, hitting every nerve and sending miniscule shockwaves around their body. The air was heavy and felt suffocating and the heat was rising in the room.

"What's happening?" Aiden asked the question that was on everyone's lips. Everyone looked to Ophelia who knew the most about this, and as usual she didn't disappoint.

"This is what two demon soulmates do to each other. The feelings between them are so intense they get painful. Either they will fulfil each other or they will destroy each other.

"I don't want either of them to happen! How could she do this to me?" James was almost in tears.

"Um, excuse me. She saved your life." Chalice was less than impressed.

"What you mean she saved my life?" James snapped.

"That Essence bitch was about to claw your head right off your shoulders. Jez distracted her long enough for you to get back up. And another thing, Jez can't stop this and she's obviously in pain, probably trying to destroy him." Chalice snapped back, "My sister is not a cheat!"

He had never thought of it that way, James now felt bad for accusing her. She wouldn't do this to him, he knew her better than that.

_What's happening_? Jezebel screamed in her mind. She knew Casper could hear her thoughts.

_I – I don't know_, he replied. I can hardly move.

_Why does this shit always happen to me?_ She wanted to cry but it was too hot, she felt as if her tear ducts were drying up, even I she did cry it would evaporate straight away, _Oh my god I'm burning alive!_ She was in so much panic it was almost unbearable. She just wanted James to be here, tell her it was ok, take her away from all this, but that wasn't going to happen. Especially not after he'd seen this, he'd probably think she was having an affair and leave her. This made her want to cry even more.

_We aren't burning alive just yet_, as he said it the heat intensified and they both let out another mental scream of agony.

_Don't jinx it you idiot!_ She screamed at him.

_How was I supposed to know that was going to happen_! He shouted back, as they shouted and screamed at each other the heat intensified more. It was very painful now.

They heard the next scream ring out through the hall. James shifted uncomfortably and looked for Ophelia's guidance, "What does that mean?"

She stayed silent for a moment.

"What does that mean!" He repeated, more panicked.

"It means they are going to opposite way to which they should." She said smoothly.

"What? What does that mean?" He cried.

She sighed, "I shall explain." She took a deep breath and began telling him, "Demon soulmates are not like regular ones; they have a choice. Either they confess their feelings for the other and renounce all hatred or they burn together."

"Doesn't that mean they have to be together?" James felt a lump building in his throat and his heart began to sink, he couldn't lose her, he needed her.

"No, but he has to be a part of her life, whether that's as a lover, a good friend, an employer, anything really that would mean they would see each other on a weekly basis." James felt a lot better now, until she continued, "But by the sound of it, they're burning."

"Why would they be doing that?" James was alarmed.

"Perhaps they don't know what to do, and she is married to you, her thoughts will be on you, not him." James didn't understand how she could be so calm about this.

He got up and ran straight for them, the heat as he got close to the aura around them was incredible; he had to cover his eyes with his arm.

"Jezebel!" He shouted. There was no way to tell if she could hear him, the sound around him was like a roaring fire, it was deafening, "Jezebel! Listen to me! I know you love Casper; it doesn't bother me! But you need to tell him that! Please! If you want to get out of this alive you have to tell him!" The blaze shot out further and another scream could be heard, "Jezebel, I love you! This doesn't change anything between us, I'll still love you and I'll still be your husband! But I want you out alive!"

Jezebel heard James's pleas. So did Casper. _I understand what this is now_, he said.

What is it? She asked, desperate to get out but also curious.

_We're soulmates, when you were human my purpose was to destroy you, now you are the same as me, we have a choice_, he explained swiftly, _we can hate each other__forever and burn now as we would in hell, or we can choose to admit our feelings and forgive each other. At which point we're bound together which means I have to see you a lot otherwise I will go insane and it's the same for you_.

_But what if I don't have any feelings for you?_ Jezebel asked.

_All soulmates feel for each other and all soulmates love each other, even if you deny it__the feelings are still there_, Casper explained.

Jezebel thought for a moment, she did have feelings for him she knew that all along. No matter how much he hurt her or her friends there was always something there between them. Every time they met, no matter how bad the circumstances, there were always silent words that passed between them. Neither of them said it, but they felt it.

_I do love you, Casper_. Jezebel felt the temperature drop slightly. _I forgive you_.

_And I love you, Jezebel_. I forgive you also. It was obvious Casper didn't really want to say it but he meant it.

Suddenly the whole atmosphere changed, the temperature was now a normal comfortable temperature, but as it brushed over their skin it tingled and they began feelings all new sensations. They could move again, Casper's lips moved against hers again as he began kissing her again.

Jezebel was suddenly grabbed and dragged away from Casper. The fire disappeared the instant they broke apart.

"Hey!" She heard Casper shout.

"What the hell just happened?" James asked stunned. Jezebel had just disappeared and Casper was stood there alone looking also bewildered.

"I thought you'd taken her away." Casper looked at him. They both then looked over to the others. Aiden, Vlad and Nicole were all staring at them.

"They've taken the girls."

"How? I'm the ruler of all of them, no one would defy me."

"Well apparently they would. Come on."

The three girls sat in a triangle on the marked out floor. Wolves sat guard in a circle behind them. They could not escape.

"Begin." Wayne instructed.

"Wayne, why are you doing this?" Chalice cried.

"I want the ultimate power. I'm sick of being second best to Theo and the others."

"But what about me, what about us?"

"What about you?" He walked over to her the wolves parting so he could get through.

"I love you." She was properly crying now.

"I don't love you, I never did love you. I just wanted to find the opportune time to get you all together." He laughed as she cried and went back to where he was standing.

"Begin!" He demanded.

The girls joined hands. Ophelia started speaking the words, Jezebel didn't understand them but she could feel they were working. The power levels around them increased.

It increased so much that their hair was blowing back from the centre of the triangle.

A ball of light was hovering in the centre. Jezebel looked at it, inside she could see twisted things of hatred and violence. She didn't want to unleash this on the world, it was horrible. Chalice looked the same way but Ophelia kept on speaking. Each word adding more fuel to the fire; the power levels increasing more and more.

Something suddenly yanked Chalice and Jezebel's hands apart. The power levels returned to normal, the air stopped blowing and the ball of light disappeared.

Aiden stood there, "You don't want to do this to the world, girls. Please."

"How did you get past the wolves and Wayne?" Jezebel whispered. Even as she said it she heard the chaos that actually was in the room. Behind them an epic battle was taking place. She noticed James in wolf form straight away taking on about three other wolves at the same time. Nicole was tackling any wolf that came at her with a knife. Vlad was having a tough time trying to keep four wolves off of him. Finally Casper was fight Wayne and they seemed equally matched. They'd got so caught up in the spell that they hadn't even noticed. Aiden morphed and bounded back over to help them.

"Kill me." Ophelia said. Chalice and Jezebel looked at her, shocked.

"No! Why would we do something stupid like that?" Chalice snapped.

"They can't destroy the world with us if they don't have all three of us." Ophelia explained, but the whole time Chalice was shaking her head.

"No way, sis. We'll get out of this. Don't talk stupid."

"Come on, let's help the others. Together." Jezebel chimed in.

After a moments hesitation Ophelia nodded and stood up. They ran over, splitting off to help any way they could. Jezebel felt her eyes burn and her fangs slide down. She grabbed a wolf off of James by the scruff of its neck and flung it across the room where it landed with a thud and laid motionless. James looked up at her stunned, but it didn't last long as another wolf tried to take advantage of his vulnerable state. Jezebel again helped him with that. Once their wolves had been dealt with James went over to help Aiden and Vlad. Jezebel felt weak and bruised even though she hadn't been hit yet. She stroked her stomach hoping to god the baby was ok. She felt a sting and then something cold trickle down her cheek. She touched her face and looked at her hand, there was blood all over her hand. How did that happen?

She looked over to see if Casper needed any help. He was lying on the floor. Wayne had gone. "Oh no." She ran over. He had the same cut on his face as she did.

"Casper, are you okay? Casper!" She shook him slightly. His head snapped violently form side to side but he began opening his eyes. She placed a hand on his cold cheek. "Casper, wake up, you have to get up!" He opened his eyes more and looked at her.

Then his eyes widened, "Jezebel!" But it was too late. A sharp pain hit her back and her chest hard. She didn't have the breath to scream, she just panted hard. She glanced down to see a bloody soaked blade sticking out of her chest. It withdrew quickly and she felt herself fall. Casper, caught her and laid her down gently so she didn't get injured anymore.

"You bastard!" Casper's shirt was getting soaked with blood. It had happened to him too. He clambered to his feet, in obvious pain. He dived forward at Jezebel's attacker and she heard a horrible ripping sound. Then another thud. Casper had fallen too.

All Jezebel could do was stare at the far wall, all the fighting was happening behind her, she couldn't move to turn over. Her hand went to her stomach.

"It's ok. It'll be ok." She reassured her unborn child. "You'll survive this, I promise." She was going to make sure her baby survived at least. So James could at least have a little piece of her to remember her by. James would be a great father, it was too bad she wasn't going to be around to see it. She felt a tear leave her eye.

"Goodbye James, I love you," She whispered. As a coldness began creeping up her body. She hugged her stomach as if trying to protect it. It was getting harder and harder to breathe and the pain in her chest was increasing.

"That's the last of them." Vlad said as he broke the last wolf's neck. They all looked at each other and smiled. "Where's Casper? We need to get him to call off his army."

"And where's Jezebel?" James looked around. The smiles faded quickly as they noticed Casper and Jezebel lying on the floor at the other side of the hall.

They sprinted over. James's heart was in his mouth, he collapsed to his knees at Jezebel's side. He rolled her over. There was a great bloodstain on her shirt. Then he noticed something for the first time, she was pregnant. How could he have missed that? The bulge was so obvious.

"Jezebel." He was crying. "Jezebel please wake up."

There was no response. Chalice and Ophelia were on her other side now, both of them were crying. Ophelia could feel the cold, lifelessness coming off of her sister. James took her cold hand in his. "Please, Jez."

Again there was no response.

"James, behind you!" Chalice cried out. James spun just in time to see Essence hovering over him with a knife poised to strike. A smug grin on her face, knowing that now she was going to win.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her throat. Drew was stood there, "Gotcha this time you sly little bitch." He smiled. She screamed, his eyes blazed a violent red. He took the glove off his spare hand with his teeth. It was covered in weird black markings that looked like a tattoo. He placed it over her heart. She screamed even louder. The markings on his hand shone gold. They faded back to black and Essence fell to the ground lifeless. Drew put the glove back on his hand.

"She won't be coming back again." He moved away from her over to James.

"What the hell are you? We saw you die! _Twice_!" Aiden demanded.

"I'm a soul-harvester." He sighed. "Give me a minute." He turned his attention to the lifeless Jezebel. He took the glove off his other hand. There were different black markings on this one. He reached for Jezebel but James grabbed his arm.

"You aren't taking her soul!" James growled.

"Chill, dude. That's not what I'm doing." James removed his hand. Drew ran his fingertips over Jezebel's bump, "The baby is still alive." He commented. Then he placed his hand over the wound in her chest, again the markings shone gold. Jezebel suddenly took a deep breath in and then choked on it, coughing and spluttering until she got control of her breathing again. Then she opened her eyes. James quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"I thought I'd lost you." He felt tears of happiness rolling down his cheeks. "Thank you, Drew." His friend put the glove back on his hand and then patted James on the back.

**Chapter 8**

"So what exactly are you?" Aiden asked, "What is a soul-harvester?" They were all at Jezebel and James's house now. All had gotten home. Casper had called off his army and was sat with Jezebel and James.

"Well," Drew thought for a moment of how to put it, "We're like death. We take the souls of the dead or dying. Sometimes in times of desperation we will take the souls of the living. We can also give life to those who died who deserve more time of life. I myself am dead and have many weird and wonderful powers."

They continued discussing it for hours, Drew showed them a few things he could do and they had a good laugh. It was just what they needed after all the stress they'd been through, it was good to be home again. Casper was going to be staying with James and Jezebel for a few days while he got himself sorted out with his own place to stay, James wasn't all too happy about it but he could live with it for Jezebel. He placed one arm around Jezebel's shoulders and his other hand on her stomach. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father, he was excited but at the same time scared. He kissed Jezebel's cheek.

James was rudely awoken. Something was shaking him. He lifted his head off of the pillow and squinted against the light form the lamp. "What?" He asked, a little snappily.

"James – the baby's coming." Jezebel breathed next to him. All of his drowsiness wore away and panic took the place of it.

"Oh god, I'll call an ambulance. Or should I drive you there? How are you feeling?" He had absolutely no idea what he was doing.

After a lot of fussing, they got to the hospital.

James stood holding next to Jezebel's bed. He was holding the most beautiful little creature he'd ever seen. She was so small and she looked a lot like Jezebel. She was absolutely gorgeous.

He looked over at his other gorgeous girl was sleeping in the hospital bed. Her face was glazed with sweat and she looked absolutely knackered, which she probably was. He knew that his hand was hurting a lot. She had a grip like a vice when she was in pain. She broken all of the bones in his hand but they had stared to repair themselves. He didn't really care at the moment.

Jezebel stirred and then opened her eyes. She gave James a weak smile.

"Hey sweetheart." He said.

"Hey." Her voice was hoarse.

"We have a beautiful baby girl." James rocked the baby gently. Jezebel had passed out straight after the baby had been born, she hadn't had chance to see her yet.

"Can I hold her?" Jezebel asked, she weakly tried to stretch out her arms.

"Of course you can, don't strain yourself." He handed the baby to her, then leant against the bed. It was such a lovely sight, seeing his two beautiful girls together.

"She's gorgeous." Jezebel smiled. The little baby opened her eyes slightly. They were purple, a light purple. She then yawned and went back to sleep. James chuckled and stroked her cheek with his index finger.

"What are we going to call her?" Jezebel asked.

"Hmm." James thought for a minute then smiled, "How about Amethyst?"

"Why Amethyst?"

"The colour of her eyes and we can call her Amy for short."

"Yeah I like that." Jezebel smiled again. "Do you like that baby Amethyst?" She asked. Amethyst stirred and made a little noise.

"I think she likes it." James laughed.

A nurse came in through the door. "There are some people here to see you. Do you want anyone in at the moment?" She seemed to be struggling to hold them back.

"Move nursey, I wanna see my niece!" That was definitely Chalice. Jezebel smiled, yeah you can send them in. The crowd barged past the nurse, almost knocking her over. Once they were in she left and shut the door behind her. Everyone was here. Drew, Aiden, Vlad, Nicole, Ophelia, Chalice, and Casper, even Joe, Mookie and Neelofar were there. Everyone had brought gifts.

Chalice came forward first, with Ophelia. "She's beautiful." Chalice commented. Everyone stood in awe of the baby in Jezebel's arms.

"What have you called her?" Ophelia asked, gently running her hands over Amethyst's face to see what she looked like.

"She's called Amethyst, Amy for short." James answered, knowing that Jezebel's voice was weak.

Drew, Aiden and Vlad joined James. They each patted him on the back and congratulated him. Mookie was buzzing with excitement as was Neelofar, both of them loved babies.

"Oh she's so cute." Mookie gushed.

"Aww." Neelofar was almost jumping up and down with excitement.

Joe was just smiling and looking at the baby.

They all talked and fussed over the baby until eventually the nurse came in and said that it was time for them to leave, they were all very reluctant but had to eventually. James took Amethyst and put her back in her temporary cot that the hospital had provided. He then hugged Jezebel.

"Everything's going to work out fine. You know that right?" James reassured her, noticing the nervous expression on her face.

"I know, I just don't want to mess it up. I want Amethyst to have a good life." She replied still looking nervous.

"She is going to have a good life. She has us as parents." James grinned at Jezebel.

She smiled back. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied then kissed her softly.


End file.
